Nada normal
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [one-shot] "Eres bastante especial, pequeño monstruo." Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura fue perdiendo esa habilidad que compartió conmigo… pero el apodo, al igual que su mirada cálida, perduró para siempre. [No incest]


Un fic que trata un poco de la infancia de Touya, un poco de cómo se dio cuenta de sus poderes y un poco de su relación con Sakura. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como siempre.

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate!_

**Nada normal.**

Siempre supe que yo no encajaba precisamente en la definición de "normal". Quizás el cabello castaño y los ojos, también marrones, podrían ayudar a camuflarme con el resto de la población pero lo cierto es que nunca terminaba de perderme en ella.

La primera vez, que yo recuerde, fue cuando tenía unos cuatro o cinco años. Ese día había ido con mi papá a una tienda departamental. ¡Aún recuerdo lo maravillado que estaba de ver tantas cosas tan diferentes juntas! Aviones de control remoto, mezclados con ropas coloridas y maletines brillantes. Íbamos caminando entre los pasillos cuando lo vi: El hombre con la expresión más triste que había visto en mi vida. Estaba prácticamente petrificado en una esquina, camuflándose entre los abrigos para hombre, con la mirada perdida y la piel pálida. Parecía respirar tan frío que no pude evitar detenerme en seco.

— ¿Touya? —Me llamó mi papá, deteniéndose también. —Vamos, hijo. —Pidió, dando un suave tirón a mi mano, que todavía sujetaba.

Recuerdo que no pude moverme. No podía hacer nada más que mirar a ese hombre…

— ¿Qué pasa hijo?

— ¿Qué tiene ese señor, papá? —Pregunté yo, ignorando su mirada preocupada. Mi padre volteó a ver hacia donde señalaba y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Touya?

—Ese hombre. —Repetí, haciendo énfasis en las palabras, señalando fijamente. —Se ve tan triste. ¿Qué tiene?

Mi papá dio un paso atrás y me tomó por los hombros para desviar mis ojos hacia él. —Touya, ahí no hay nadie. —La seriedad en su cara demostraba que no estaba bromeando, pero… volteé mi rostro hacia atrás y el hombre seguía ahí, completamente rígido. — ¿Ves?

No sé qué me llevó a decir que sí. Que no había nada. Mentiras. —Ahora vámonos, mamá está esperando. —Y seguimos con nuestro camino. Ese día no volví a hablar del hombre, pero mis sueños estuvieron llenos de él. Y sentí miedo.

Ese mismo miedo me siguió durante un par de años. Gente aparecía y desaparecía delante de mi vista, como nubes que se esfuman; rodeadas de una extraña emoción que resultaba casi palpable, como agonía. No lo había visto antes pero cada vez era más fuerte, igual que las voces, susurrando en mis oídos. No sé realmente cuándo lo supe, o cómo, pero de repente entendí que eran las voces de los muertos. Y que los fantasmas me regresaban la mirada.

Nunca se lo dije a mis padres, claro. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Quizás creerían que tenía una imaginación desbordante o, incluso peor, que su hijo estaba perdiendo la razón. Así que me acostumbré a verlos, vagando alrededor mío. Pero el frío y el miedo no se iban. Hasta que llegó el pequeño monstruo.

Yo tendría unos siete años cuando Sakura nació. Pequeña, frágil y con los ojos verdes más grandes que hubiera visto. No se lo digan, podría volverse engreída. Pero lo mejor de ella era su sonrisa y la calidez que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Si yo no era "normal", desde el momento en que ella entró a la casa supe que tampoco lo era. Tenía esa aura, tan blanca, que sólo podía presagiar cosas buenas. Esas primeras noches, llenas de llanto, resultaron extrañamente reconfortantes.

Fue un día, cuando Sakura rozaba los ocho meses, que noté lo parecida que era a mí. Ese día mi madre había salido a un trabajo y mi padre se encontraba haciendo la comida. Así que era mi deber cuidar de mi pequeña hermana. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en su cuarto, jugando con muñecos de peluche mientras ella no paraba de moverse en la cuna cuando pasó. El ambiente cambió y se tornó frío, como si neblina hubiera entrado por la ventana.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo", me repetí… pero por dentro estaba petrificado. Mi mano se aferraba fuertemente a los barrotes de la cuna, sin atreverme a voltear aun sintiendo una extraña presencia atrás de mí. En cambio, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño bulto de colores suaves que era Sakura. Ella sonreía y seguía inmersa en su propio mundo sin percatarse de lo que pasaba alrededor, o al menos eso creía yo.

Segundos después su mirada se dirigió a la esquina del cuarto que estaba a mis espaldas, y su sonrisa cesó. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, fijos en un punto a escasos centímetros hacia mi izquierda. Queriendo calmarla, la tomé en brazos y la estreché contra mí. "No pasa nada, no es nada", susurré; para ella o para mí, no estoy seguro. Pero Sakura seguía mirando hacia la misma dirección, por lo que me armé de valor y me giré también, acomodándola en mi agarre.

Y lo vi.

Era un joven, de quizás veinte años, con la ropa raída y rota, llena de sangre. Su piel, sumamente pálida y reseca, y sus ojos, hundidos detrás de unas profundas ojeras. Me sentí enfermo de sólo verlo caminar hacia nosotros; así que di un paso hacia atrás, seguido de otro, la cabeza de Sakura apoyada en mi hombro. Entonces pasó. La risa de ella inundó la habitación mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el desconocido.

Esa risa pareció hacer desaparecer la nube gris que me rodeaba, cambiando totalmente la atmósfera del cuarto. No sé por qué, pero pensé que si ella era incapaz de sentir miedo, yo tampoco debía hacerlo. E intenté sonreír, lo más sincero que pude.

Cuánto tiempo estuvimos sonriéndole a nuestro extraño visitante, no lo sé. Tampoco me di cuenta de cuándo o cómo desapareció. Sólo sé que ella jamás lloró, ni siquiera cuando yo estaba petrificado.

—Eres bastante especial, pequeño monstruo. —Le dije, orgulloso e impresionado, en esa ocasión, sabiendo que realmente había algo único en ella. Algo mágico.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura fue perdiendo esa habilidad que compartió conmigo… pero el apodo, al igual que su mirada cálida, perduró para siempre.

Claro que jamás le diría de donde salió.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, sólo tienen que dejar un review.


End file.
